colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Warlord Xzor
Xzor is an intergalactic tyrant of the Xzorgarvian race and a Warlord in the Xzorgarvian Empire. He is high in the ranks of a medium-sized galactic empire, focused mostly on his home planet Xzoggan Prime, a planet renowned for its munitions industries. He is a known adversary of Honsnoch, Stella and a certain Time Lord, and will declare war on anyone who crosses his path. Character Appearance Xzor his black, fabric-like skin, typical of Xzorgavians, a single huge eye and is of average Xzorgavian height. He is always seen wearing a red robe over dark underclothes when going about business. Personality Xzor is loyal to the Xzorgarvian Empire and to it's Master Race the Xzorgarvians. Despite being a tyrannical conqueror to the rest of the galaxy, Xzor is known to be a firm supporter of Xzorgarvian rights and ideals and is regarded as a hero. He is loyal to them as well as the Xzorgarvian authorities. Powers and Abilities Xzor has many abilities above those of normal Xzorgarvians, it is not known why. He is nigh-on-indestructable and can withstand most things actually. Here is a list of his known powers: *Super-strength and speed *Teleportation (Via the Vortex Manipulator) *Physics Law-breaking *Implaceable Voice *Gravity self-cancellation *Infinite Improbable Survival *Unexplained escapes from anything *Fall Damage Impunity *Infinite Weapon Concealment (He has everything he'll ever need up his sleeve) *Planetary Detonation (Via a planetary bomb, obviously) * Disregard for Mortality Notable Deeds # Becoming the leader of Xzoggan Prime. # Earning the title Warlord through his acts and ideals of Interplanetary Policy (i.e. Invade! Destroy!). # Destroying the home planet of the Xzorgarvians' arch enemies- the Wazzoans. # Expanding the Xzorgarvian fleet to terrorize the galaxies. # Destroying Planets, such as Voxolor IV. # Vowing to hunt down the Time Lords and eradicate them, so his empire will spread to all the cosmos. Ongoing Conflicts and Events Currently the Warlord, in the command ship the Dribdrednuth, is leading an assault on the Wazzoan refugee colony planet. This conflict was kick-started by the Doctor and the Master's presence there, although the Warlord was already in the system with his fleet so an attack was imminent anyways. The last updates received from the battle zone showed the Warlord teleporting onto the planet where he assassinated the Wazzoan King, engaged the Timelords in a battle that he survived, before a space battle above the planet began between the Xzorgarvian fleet, the Master's TARDIS and Wazzoan forces. When the Master and the Doctor where forced to flee, lest they be destroyed by the STARCORE the Xzorgarvians had fired, the Wazzoan fleet was sustaining heavy losses, and what damage they managed to cause to the Xzorgarvian fleet resulted in the Xzorgarvian spaceships in question suicide bombing their cities. The outcome is not yet known. Xzor's Fleet Xzor possesses a grand imperial fleet, perfectly equipped for planetary war, colonization, exploitation and even destruction. The fleet also has crafts capable of atmospheric dog fighting and the larger vessels hold huge storage bays full of vehicles suitable for most planets' terrains. He is the only Superior Xzorgarvian in the fleet, the rest of the crew consisting of Warrior Class and Intellect Class Xzorgarvians who fulfil various roles and military ranks. His fleet consists of some INVINCIBLE class ships (not to be confused with Thunderbird 3) that are mainly used for space battles and commanding from orbits of planets, being too large to bother with the effort of entering the atmospheres of most planets. These ships have a range of weapons including- * STARCORE technology- essentially the core of stars plucked from them as they reach supernova and frozen in time lock until fired. They have a deadly effect in a huge radius ('cause it's a giant fiery gassy explosion), and the adverse affect of gravity altering and the light and heat altering in a system where one is released is catastrophic, especially if it supernova's then turns into a black hole. * Missiles of various sorts- varying from huge chemical and nuclear ones, small explosive ones, ones that stick to vessels, ones that can burrow and destroy ships' computer systems and so on and so forth * Tri-Lasers- large canons that can be used to fire blasts to destroy smaller vessels or blast holes in larger ones, can also be used in a sustained beam to super-heat areas of other ships and planets such as engines and ice caps for destructive effect. * Machine guns- sounds out of place for a space faring vessel, but despite the small size of the rounds with the rapid fire and the force, with no friction in space to stop them, the rounds can easily and effectively tear apart less well armoured crafts, and more capable crafts when taken by surprise with their shields down. * Electricity pulse canon- does what it says on the tin. Fires electricity for an EMP effect. Can wipe out life support systems in a jiffy. The Dribdrebnuth is a modified version of an INVINCIBLE class ship. These mothership-like modified vessels the Xzorgarvian Empire possesses are collectively referred to as TITANS. Peers Unknown to many, there are other Xzorgarvian commanders at the same level as Xzor in the Xzorgarvian Imperial forces. They are known as Xzogg and Xzark. They have their own fleets too and undertake missions but to serve different purposes to those of Xzor. Whereas Xzor is the hunter, striking and crippling forces in rapid succession, Xzogg and his fleet are in it for the long haul, setting up perimeters and defences, wiping out the remaining forces of the opposition after Xzor has swept through. Xzogg is the colonizer. Xzark fulfils another role entirely again, whereas Xzor and Xzogg expand the empire, Xzark is responsible for sustaining it. He is the enforcer- the judge, jury and executioner who is tasked with maintaining Xzorgarvian law and order throughout the empire by crushing rebels and oppressing planets through persuasive policing. Superiors and Loyalty The Xzorgarvian authorities consists of himself in council with Xzogg, Xzark and a select few other Superior Xzorgarvians, along with the Xzorgarvian Queen, the most respected of all. More information is to be found on the Xzorgarvian Empire page. Other information https://charahub.com/character/382906/Warlord-Xzor Gallery Quotes ColkiWho Series 9 Episode IX: * "Unexpected!" Iolo punching him * "Doctor... next time Doctor I shall not be so easily fooled" * "You are mistaken if you think that I am weak; I shall find you again, and destroy you!" * "Maximus, why did you summon me?" * "What is this Maximus? What notions have you got now?" MM accuses him * "I have provided you with the means to have your revenge, I have no debt to kill anyone who try to meddle with you." * "Xzor may lose a battle, but Xzor never loses a war!" * "What is this!? This betrayal... I have been double crossed! Humans and your tricks...but it is no matter for I am Xzor and I shall survive, to use your tricks agaisnt you! One day..." MM stabbing him ColkiWho Series 9 Episode 7 * "Yes, the Doctor shall die!" a deal with the Master * "Behold my people: watch now as we destroy both the Doctor and the Master in one fell swoop. Begin the detonation of the planet! Soon no Timelords will stand in the way of our Empire, and the galaxy will be ours!" crossing the Master * "Behold comrades, now we double cross the Master and destroy the Doctor with him. Begin the countdown to the detonation of that planet! Soon the Timelords will be vanquished and our Empire will spread!" * "You're wrong Doctor! You may have downed my spaceship, but it will take more than fire, explosions and several thousand feet plummets to destroy the Warlord Xzor!" the Doctor crashes his ship * "Doctor... Master... you may have brought down my spaceship but you have not brought down me!" * "Yes Doctor, you are very foolish to challenge me; you should have died peacefully." the battle * "I have survived your predecessors, and I will survive you!" the battle where they try to destroy him to no avail * "Mwahaha" Doctor fails to kill him * "Prepare to be destroyed Master," * "You may have downed my spaceship, but did you not think that I'd not have a backup means of detonating this planet?!" activating the bomb * "In thirty seconds time you'll end up with the same fate as I always intended- blown, to smithereens!" starting the countdown * "This planet is set to explode and there's nothing you can do about it." * "A vortex manipulator Doctor, you won't stop me now!" he reveals his escape ColkiWho Series 9 Episode 8 * "Who is this? How did you get this number? Who's grandmother!? What is a grandmother!? No I would not like dinner! Urgh, no! Of course it's the wrong number! Aurgh!" being prank called * "I survived Master!" reveal * "Excellent! This gives me a new opportunity to try and kill you for a second time!" * "You are a fool King of the Wazzoans to challenge me, the Warlord Xzor, you will pay with your life!" shooting the Wazzoan King * "I survived! Now destroy that TARDIS. Fire!" being shot by the Master and suddenly appearing on his spaceship * "Fire again!" sapcebattle! * "gRaaah!" irritation! Category:Colki Who Category:Aliens Category:Xzorgavians Category:Bryn H Category:Males Category:Immortals